Flower Crown
by bucktooth22
Summary: small insight into Bilbo and Thorin's relationship Thilbo Baggenshield and Durincest Oneshot Slash


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Thorin, Bilbo found, was quite possessive. It was a surprising trait, Bilbo thought, for a king. But the more Bilbo thought about it the more it made sense. Thorin had obsessions, he didn't have love. He knew need and crave and jealous but not trust and want. Bilbo, who had accepted Thorin's hand in courtship, was constantly surprised by Thorin. He would be sitting by the fire when suddenly Thorin would envelop him from behind, shooting glares to those who had been glancing absentmindedly at the hobbit. Thorin had a tendency to put his arms around Bilbo in a show of possession while trying desperately to seem casual. Bilbo found it hard to carry on normal conversation with any members of their company because Thorin would interrupt and drag Bilbo off as if he were a caveman. Bilbo, who tried his hardest to talk to Thorin casually, was met with endless hard stares as if Thorin were trying to force Bilbo to do something with his mind or hungry looks that meant Thorin wanted something they couldn't yet have. Bilbo and Thorin had never been alone and therefore had not had 'alone time' to consummate their budding relationship but if the looks Thorin shot Bilbo were any tell, the moment they had a second alone Thorin would take the opportunity. Kili and Fili, who had no problems consummating their own relationship in front of the dwarves, seemed to shame Thorin who would hurry Bilbo away from the spectacle with his hand clapped firmly over Bilbo's eyes, liked to sneak Bilbo off, away from Thorin's clinging arms and out of Thorin's searching sight. Thorin would become enraged at the two who would laugh and apologize with wicked grins. Bilbo would do his best to soothe Thorin's wrath but the longer their journey dragged in the more frustrated Thorin became. He would be in an endless state of misery until he could claim Bilbo in the way he so needed to be claimed.

When Kili and Fili pulled their latest (but not last) stunt by sneaking Bilbo away to a small stream Thorin nearly lost his temper and beat the two senseless. They saw how enraged Thorin was becoming and decided to give the two the alone time they so needed. So the brothers took the dwarves off and made camp nearby but not within screaming distance (incase Bilbo was a screamer). Thorin, who had not realized what happened, sat with his feet in the water at Bilbo's request. Bilbo needed to calm Thorin down, or the dwarf might actually snap and hurt his nephews. Thorin sighed heavily as he leaned back against the bank listening to the water and feeling the cool water washing his feet tired. When Bilbo returned with a band of flowers Thorin was quite confused he had never seen a flower crown, dwarven children made crowns of metal scraps not useless wilting foliage. That was, until Bilbo placed the ring of flowers gently on Thorin's head. "You may not have a mountain but you have us. Your nephews and the rest of the company." Bilbo smiled as he sat next to Thorin on the bank with his large feet in the water.

"You're all I need." Thorin smiled as he leaned Bilbo back against the bank. Bilbo allowed Thorin to slip off their clothes, glad the water was so near for them to wash off after. Thorin rolled Bilbo over so the hobbit was on his stomach before pulling him against his dwarven frame. Bilbo let Thorin do what he wanted, his face rutting against the bank as stars danced behind his eyes. He moaned softly until Thorin's hold on his hips tightened and with one final motion they both exploded. Thorin pulled Bilbo's limp body to the water and washed them both off.

"My king." Bilbo murmured as he moved closer to Thorin when they returned to the grass where their clothes had been discarded. Thorin lay out on the grass with Bilbo on his chest and a contended smile on his face. All frustration had ebbed from him and he was entirely relaxed. Perhaps it was the ears of the feet, Bilbo thought. Thorin on the other hand, knew it was the crown that made him love his hobbit. His sweet gentle loving wonderful little burglar.


End file.
